Home
by MYpenguinLOVESme
Summary: A few months after defeating Black Doom, Shadow gets his memory back and becomes depressed. Sonic comes around and runs into Shadow, fixing everything about him including his thoughts and memories. They may have even fallen for eachother. Sonadow One Shot.


Oh my god, I accidentally deleted this whole story and I have to type it over. It had over 2,000 words already typed and I feel like crying.

Inspired by the song Home, by Phillip Phillips.

Enjoy :)

Everybody knew him as a cold hearted killer, a demon, heartless. People gave him ruthless stereotypes, told him who to be, someone he wasn't. The ebony hedgehog walked along the dirt road on the country side. It was eaarly October so it was cold and winds were blowing. It wasn't everyday that he walked along these roads but he felt like he needed to go out. Like someone was telling him to.

_Hold on to me as you go_

A gust of cold wind past him as he walked down the dirt road. He shuddered a little from the coolness in the air but just let it be. He had to many thoughts on his mind to be worrying about the cold. He actually didn't care if he freezed at this point. No one really even cared about him in the first place anyways right? Even if he had friends or people that cared about him, he didn't even give a shit if the president acknowledged him anytime soon. Well he probably did becuase of the whole altercation with Black Doom and the Black Arms a few months back. He got his memory back but it wasn't the way he wanted to see or hear about it. Everything was just one big black hole to him, never ending and hopeless.

_As we roll down this unfamilar road._

A second Gust of wind passed him again but he knew it wasn't just wind. It was too fast yet not slow enough to be a gust of wind. He was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was but he guessed wrong. He just wanted to be alone. The blue blur halted to a stop and turned aroud as he seen no one other than Shadow the Hedgehog walking down a dirt road. Shadow had his head down, just starring at the ground, and he walked with his hands in his coat pocket. He never looked up once at Sonic, but what Sonic wanted to know is why was he so gloomy today. Was it the weather, someone messing with him again? He just wanted to find out "Shads?" Shadow just kept walking and brushed right past Sonic. Sonic had a questionable look on his face but just shook it off and went after him. "Hey, Shads. What, did you catch the emo virus again?" Shadow did a low growl and snapped back "You better shut the hell up before I smack that cocky and egolistic attitude out of you." Sonic raised one eye brow and he knew something was up. Shadow had to admit though. He envyed Sonic. No matter the situation he was always smiling and so..._happy._ He has never let that smile of his turn up side down for anything and Shadow was bewildered by it.

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just Know your not alone,_

Sonic kept taking guesses at what was up with him. Shadow wanted to really hit him right now but he just didn't. He just kept ignoring him. "Is it... Rouge?" Shadow kept glancing at him. He really didn't want to tell Sonic. He felt that Sonic was never really the one to take feelings seriously, or even take a serious situation seriously. Sonic was young and spirited, and not to mention, 15. He's basically been through it all and doesn't give a shit what happens. Unlike Shadow, when you have the body and physically structered as an 18 year old who's immortal, not to include that he has been on this planet for 50 years, then yeah he will know too much and a lot more than a 15 year old dare devil. "Was it... Dr. Fatman?" He had to give that one to Sonic. It always amused him how Sonic would come up with these nicknames for Eggman, or as Shadow would call him, Robotnik. He had a grinn on his face but not wide enough to the point where Sonic could see it. He kept starring at the ground and once again was glancing at Sonic every now and then. "Wait... Maria?" Shadow stopped dead in his tracks when her heard that name. Even when he said it, it felt like a bullet went straight through his chest... ironic, isn't it?

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home._

Shadow finally looked up at Sonic and Sonic was shocked. He felt as if crimson eyes were burning holes through him and if looks could kill, well he would be dead right now. But it wasn't out of hatred. It was sorrow. Sonic knew it. He had glossy eyes and it looked like a train hit Shadow when he said her name. Sonic didn't know what to do at this point. Sonic knew he hit the bullet point, dead and center, but he didn't know how to handle this situation. He never knew Maria but what he did know is that Shadow cared for her and loved her a lot, and today was the day she died.

_Settle down, It'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear_

Crimson met Emerald eyes and Sonic knew that he need to do something, so as always, he did the unexpected. Faster than you could say his name, Sonic hugged Shadow. Shadow was shocked. he didn't move. Sonic put his arms around the back of Shadow and stayed there. He didn't know why he was doing this but he did. Maybe it was becuase he liked Shadow? He didn't know but it was right. It felt _so _right. Shadow just looked around. He didn't know how to respond to this. He looked at the trees. It looked like they were dancing, like they were happy, almost mocking him, but that was what Sonic was trying to find in Shadow, his happiness. Shadow snapped back into reality and finally wrapped his arms back around Sonic. Shadow felt like everything dissapered at that point. He felt like he was happy, but how?

_The trouble it might drag you down_

Sonic felt warm water and tears fall on to his shoulder and he couldn't believe what it was. Shadow the Hedgehog was _crying._ Sonic felt bad for him. Shadow felt like he was actually at ease. How could a young teenager like Sonic make him feel this way, and it wasn't even happiness. He felt like it was something more, almost like love. Shadow gripped Sonic tighter and reached his head to his ear and whispered. "I want to thank you, hedgehog, for everything." Sonic got shivers down his spine from Shadows warm breathe and his dark voice running through him. It was almost like he could fall into Shadows arms any minute, like he was an angel. "Maria... died this very day. She was my best friend and she-" Sonic disrupted him and finished his sentence with his own thoughts "-loved you." Shadow backed away from Sonic and they starred at each other once again. How could Sonic know? Something made Shadow realize that there was something more about Sonic. Like he was meant to be here on earth... with _him._

_If you get lost you can always be found_

Shadow caressed Sonics cheek and Sonic just starred wide eyed at him. He didn't know what came over Shadow at that moment but he was showing affection, towards him! He couldn't believe it but he actually liked it. Sonic grabbed Shadows arm away from his face and Sonic held it for a minute. His heart was pounding and he let his emotions take over him. He kissed him. Right there. He didn't know why but he felt the need to. Shadow didn't know why Sonic was all affectionette today but it made him feel like he belonged again. It was a sweet kiss too. Eventually Shadow gave in and it felt like the world dissapeared around them.

_Just know you're not alone_

They pulled apart and just starred at each other. Shadow holding Sonic's waist and Sonic holding Shadow behind his neck. Sonic just smiled. Sonic could see the happiness in Shadows eyes and he liked that. He wanted to make him feel wanted, and he did. Sonic loved him, he knew it but he didn't know if he could admit that just yet. Sonic looked down and grinned and Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. Sonic looked back up and Shadow opened his eyes back up and they smiled at each other "Shadow?" "Yes, Sonic?" Sonic smiled at that. That's the first time in years that he had actually called him Sonic. It felt good to him.

_Cuase I'm gonna make this place your home._

"Maria... She's proud of you, Shadow" After that Sonic darted off. Shadow wanted to know how he knew this but wasn't quick enough to ask. he knew Sonic loved him though. He's an open book, just like himself. He may have kept secrets over the years but Sonic was really the only one who did make him feel wanted... and he was right. Maria was proud of him. He looked over in the distance and looked at the place where Sonic had run off and whispered "Thank you, Sonic... for taking me back home."

Done! Ugh, sorry of it doesn't seem like they are in character. Not that much talking either. Oh well. R&R!

Hasta Lavista ;)


End file.
